1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame retarding composite material, and especially to a flame retarding composite material which contains a flame retardant having a P═X double bond.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of using an inorganic flame retardant in a composite material, it needs great amount to get the desired effect, which may significantly increase the total cost. Furthermore, the addition of the inorganic flame retardant would deteriorate the inherent mechanic properties. Therefore there are many limitations for using inorganic flame retardant. Halogen has been widely used for flame retarding application, as disclosed in US published patent US 2008/0290331 for example. However, due to the increasingly attention on environmental protection issue, many consumer electronic products have shunned away from using halogen-containing material.
Therefore, there is a need of a composite material having an appropriate flame retardant to enhance fire-proof property, while meeting the requirement of mechanic strength for engineering material used in the consumer products.